Target
by LaDyRvE
Summary: Whatever mission or target to assassinate, she had always come out in victor, but why had she never managed to kill one Mishima? Nina Williams was about to find out herself. Rating may change.
1. Target

**Author's note: **Ok, bad news,...Irish woman is on blocked at the moment. :/ Flame me as much as you want to, since I deserve this. D8 I always ended up ruining fics, and the next thing happens is that I lost inspiration. But now, I have another new fic, which I don't think anyone would read this time, since I betrayed them with the first one. This time I'd like to try...well **try** to take this fic on a more serious and action based, little tiny incy winsy bit of chemistry, maybe a lil bit of humor, which everyone would like I think.

**Disclaimer: **Tekken(c) Namco Bandai

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong> _Target

"Ahaha, now...tell me why didn't you stay longer with her? She's hot and sexy ya know?"

"Naw, like I'd waste my money over a whore, I'd rather spend it on alcohol and cigs."

It was this particular routine that you have to hear every night, for staying in a cheap motel. The alley cats meowing and screeching for a fight, drunken thugs laughing and throwing there empty bottles around, the sounds of broken glass echoeing, plus those annoying laughter they can muster.

_A whore..._

Just that word can basically make the assassin remember that despised relative of hers.

Such a shame to the Williams family.

The taunts that she carry in that seductive manner, and was always on the prawl to defeat her sister.

But Anna always loses, always, always, and always...

_"She'll never learn..."_ thought a woman who was standing right at the peak of a balcony.

Standing and looking jaded with her cold eyes survyeing the view of the city, her mind was set onto the goal that she was to accomplish, and to have victor over. The sounds of bullets unloading sounded like tiny bells ringing, as if it was something innocent.

__-flashback__

_"Had you heard of the news that the new leader of Mishima Zaibatsu declared a war?"_

_The mysterious man in shades asked her. They were seating inside the bar, where it was dark and ill-lit, the noisy and awful karaokers singing to there heart's continued smoking, making Nina winced at the smell._

_"Yes. Heard of him. Is he the target that you want me to kill?"_

_The politics, economy had always been in furious battle within other. There was no peace in this wretched world, where you call earth._

_Even religions were falling apart._

_He paused, immediately sighing out his last puff and ended his half finished cigarette into the plate, leaving nothing more but small traces of smoke in the air._

_"That's it Ms Williams. The paycheck will be very high, I can assure you."_

_Nina raised her brow slightly, skeptical at the man's words._

_"A higly-skilled assassin like yourself can succeed with no sweat at all. Years of being one can definitely predict that the mission will be succesful."_

_"Speaking in a forked tongue, I must say."_

_"Not at all." He chuckled at this, menacingly._

_"So when will this mission start?"_

_"As soon as man will ruin all my plans if he starts a war." With that said, the private yet deadly conversation sat up, put his bill onto the table, and walked away._

_The music continued with Nina left all alone, seating on the red couch, accompanied with only a glass of water that the mysterious man had treated to her. The glass was only touched by flying dust around the corner. _

_Suspicous as she is, she never sipped it, afraid that there might be some kind of poison inside the drink. Her trustworthy was slim and it was hard to get at the same time._

_Being an assassin had made her alot of enemies. Nina never once had any good friends around her, but the only person who was closest to her was non other than Anna._

_The sisters knew everything about each other, yet they had never once get along. The thought was then put aside. Anna had always wanted to defeat her, and it annoyed her to the core._

__flashback_ended__

That familiar building, where there was this dark aura or luminoscity contrasting from it. Where her next target is staying. His headquarters, guarded with armored soldiers.

The story was expectant.

Another man shall die in her marciless hands, blood everywhere, and people screaming with Nina Williams escaping everytime.

_Kazama Jin_

The thought of the name, too, sounded really familiar to her. Where had she heard of it before.

When she first saw the announcement in commercial screens through this city, where the young man himself had announced a war. She had thought nothing of it, but just another victim that she might be granted to assassinate by her clients.

That thought eventually came true as she was now in metre radius of the HQ. Again her eyes scanned the area, making sure that the guards are not looking at her direction.

Each few seconds of glancing the other direction can give her way to slid over without being noticed.

Nina wasn't expecting this to be so easy. The security was too low for her it seems. At this point, she looked around to see if there is any edge or corner for her to climb onto, but everything was round and spherical.

She knew that something like this would happen. With that, she wore her special gloves, checked one more time if the guards are coming or not, and climbed up.

Few minutes later she was already ontop, looking at clueless soldiers below her like little red ants. A smirk spread across her lips.

"Pathethic security you have here." she said silently, already professionally cutting out a huge circle across the window.

As her heels softly clicked onto the carpeted floor, her eyes immediately adjusted itself into the darkness. Sensing something was amissed, she realized that the bed was empty.

Within half a second, she backflipped and avoided a straight punch right from behind her. She twisted her body around with one hand to muster a kick towards the enemy, though blocked obviously.

A hiss escaped from Nina's lips as she took out a dagger from her hip holster and stabbed her enemy's feet. She heard a groan from him, did a low kick and tossed him over onto his bed.

She panted slightly, thinking that she had'nt been fighting a worthy opponent for a while.

"Time to die." she took out her next dagger and tossed it straight on him. Just in that wee moment he rolled over the bed and the knife spread opened everything.

Water started pouring out like a fountain onto the floor, and just when she was about to react again, he took this oppurtunity and grabbed her neck, slamming her onto the wall.

_"Shit."_ she frowned more than she usually had, though she was glad that she hadn't over-estimated her victim, or she'd ever feel embarrassed. Cursing herself inside her mind for reacting so slow.

_"Pffft, maybe because I wasn't expecting him to move that fast after stabbing him on the foot."_

It was logical. No normal human can avoid the pain like that...no one.

"Nina Williams." Her thoughts vanished as she looked up to meet the fierce glare coming from her target. Both of them had their brows knitted together, to see who has the most fiercest and coldest.

"Still trying to assassinate me, I see."

The blond bombshell continued being silent. She thought, and must have knew why the mysterious man had given her such a high prize for murdering him.

He was hard to assassinate, and his grip on her neck was stronger than usual. She admit that her heart was now beating in fear, but she can't let that engulfed her entire character at the moment.

It felt strange all so sudden. Finally, she was able to see Jin Kazama upclose, even if the room was dark, his crystal eyes glowed across the moon's light, making them looked menacing, but not long after it turned back to normal.

The constant feeling of Deja vu grew onto her, making her feel uneasy. She begin to wonder what he had just told her, but she does not plan on thinking back anymore. The pain she felt whenever she had a flashback is not a good time right now.

"...Have we...actually met before.." she managed in a hoarse voice, the grip was still too tight for her throat to even muster a breath. With that, Jin losened his grip abit, to let her breath.

"You don't remember do you?"

Adding to that constant feeling of Deja Vu made her uneasy. She didn't have any memories of her life before the cold sleep, and she didn't have any records of whom she had met or what she had done before.

"You failed in killing me a few years ago, do you think you can actually hurt me with just a stab on my foot?" he proofed,by just simply taking out the dagger like it was nothing, threw it unceremoniously onto the corner of his room.

"I can still kill you." she said, unsatisfied that he was somewhat insulting her in a way.

Jin's grip tightened once again, and his face snarled even more.

"Tell me at once, who sent you here, and why?" His furry and thick brows arched in even more. All the woman can do was trying to grasp for oxygen, and not answering. Then he thought it was useless to ask who sent her to assassinate him, because he won't get any answers at all.

Her intake of oxygen was about to stop until he let go of her. The sound of slight coughing echoed the room once she plopped onto the floor, holding her soar neck. As he turned his back around her to alert his guards, she once again took action. This was expectantly coming as he dodged the next dagger, deciding to slam her onto the floor, locking her arms in one powerful hold.

"Did I tell you to move?"

She tried wrestling, but to no avail. "I don't listen." and she continues trying any way to kick him off of her, but her legs were locked between his.

"Then do you remember Ogre."

He finally mentioned his name. The name that each and every fighter know. Her blue eyes finally shot open, the pain begining to spread into her entire brain. Those teeth, clenched and tightly locked to avoid a scream that was about to escape from her throat. He continued looking at her writhing form, unaffected as to why she was in pain suddenly.

The name had triggered her memory of a ancient looking beast, looking at her with those eyes that can send anyone feeling his wrath. Nina immediately remembered why she had lost half of her memories in the first place.

She was possessed by the monster himself after her cold sleep, after that she was controlled like a puppet to kill the man right infront of her, ironically.

After her fast-paced remeninscing, she panted heavily, sweat pouring out of her forhead as if she just came out from a sauna. She snapped back at him, expression still holding some ache.

"Ha...haha, now I remember, thanks to you." a evil smirk spread her lips for a few seconds, but later vanished. Still remembering the irritating position she was staying.

"Had that name actually triggered your memory, Nina Williams."

The way he said her name, it sounded ordering, yet somewhat gentle at the same time. She paused, purposely taking her time to answer, in order to tick his nerves off as she had realized earlier on.

"You were that boy, just another victim to be in my hands, the end." she chuckled in that deep sultry voice, finding her ridiculously short story amusing.

About to loose his patience, he almost wanted to sent her flying out of the window that she had just cut a hole into, let her be threwn like a unwanted rag doll, and let her get arrested by his guards.

For an unknown reason, he can't. His curiosity picked in, wondering how she can sneaked in through the security with such ease. Was his security that low?

"How did you get in."

"Your guards are not good enough. You might wanna consider a personal bodyguard, you dumbass." her normally cold eyes became even more colder at this state. The hue of her blues started glowing when the moon appeared once again, giving it a mysterious feel.

By this time, the water bed had already flooded half of the carpeted floor. Nina's purple suit was soaked , with her hair becoming wet.

Jin brought his face closer to hers, unknowingly, and strangely finding the situation becoming seductive suddenly.

Being a man has his own ways.

After achieving this role during his victory in the 5th tournament, he had all that a desperater poor person would want.

Money...

Women...

Power...

He saw how he could just toy around with all 3 of these things. When he started, all the women came swooning over him, commenting and remarking, pleasing him.

"What did you say." he whispered into her ear, tickling her right cheek.

With that, her next reaction was spitting on to his face.

"**Don't **even..." she continued glaring, making sure he isn't going to try aything more funny. The only thing she disliked about her job is when she needs to be seductive. It reminded of how her sister would take her time with men.

No.

Nina Williams was straight-forward. She does not sleep with her victims, and assassinates them at that time. She wants to hear the sounds of gunshots, the voice of pain, the noise of bones cracking, and the smell of fresh blood.

Job done.

There's no need at all to pleasure yourselves that way.

The door suddenly bust open, with Eddy Gordo and the rest of the guards right behind him.

"Sir, are you all right?" The dark skinned man asked, with Jin nodding back at him, releasing his grip over her as he stands up.

"Put her inside the chamber, lock her up."

All the guards automatically gather around Nina and handcuffed her. Feeling her shame rised as she ended up failing her mission. Her eyes continues glaring at Jin, who had his back turned to her now as he wiped away the filth that she had spat to him 1 minute ago.

She decided to look away, not wanting to spend the rest of her time wasted again just by looking at him.

She's seen enough of him already.

Eddy Gordo scanned the entire room after the guards and the assassin left.

It was an entire mess.

"I apologise for coming in late." He bowed. "There was no alerts, or informs, though the guards had already checked everywhere."

Jin stood still and kept silent.

""

"Yes, Sir."

" I want you to keep a eye on Nina Williams."

"Do you actually have plans for her." He folded his arms at this. "Is that why you decided to keep her locked in HQ?"

Usually, if a intruder was to made in, he or she would be thrown out immediately and never to show in here again. But this case was more different.

After seeing how skilled she was to just walk in like that, he was impressed, and furthermore he had not met any other worthy opponent that had managed to sent him flying over. In addition, the idea that she gave him during their conversation was not actually bad.

"...Maybe."

He finally replied, walking right passed Eddy and into the the walkway.

The night was still young.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So that's first chapter! Jin kazama's character is somewhat edged, I know, but in order to make the fic more interesting, I think it's worth it to add something else to his attitude.


	2. Test

**Author's note: **Here's chapter 2. *sleepy* It's 12:20 in the morning here.

**Disclaimer: **Tekken (c) Namco

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_ Inside the chamber

Right below where Mishima Zaibatsu layed, lies a hidden chamber. The lights all shine a strong pale green inside there,where there was no noise at all but only the soft buzzing.

Nina, now locked inside the cubic with the same guards stood at both sides of the door, was trying to sleep.

The bars that blocked her from escaping is not made of steel, but highly charged voltage laser. A giant diamond can even be sliced to half if placed between.

The guards never even once talked, nor had they spoke a word to one another.

It was 3 in the morning, outside where the city felt solitary, where people tucked themselves to bed, and a little still lingering around in pubs.

Moving back to where Nina was. She layed sprawled on the bed, unable to move her hands, as she set her eyes above her, looking at the plain empty ceiling.

"_This is boring..._" She sighed, and closed her eyes. By the time she did, the image of Ogre appeared again, making her felt frusterated.

After unlocking that part of her memory, she was now unable to even once lay her eyelids in peace, for that monster's ugly face keeps on re-appearing.

One of the guards decided to take a short glance at her, and then looked back.

As sharp as she is, even if the guards were fully armored, with their heads covered by that heavy looking helmet, she can still tell what there thoughts were on her. The guards likes to look at her figure, from head to toe, and she does not like it one bit either.

That was another reason why she couldn't sleep, the woman just does not feel comfortable.

With that, she sat up, and started thinking.

When she first set foot into the walkway where the're only 4 cubics in a row, they were all empty, minus the one she was in at the moment.

She was the only prisoner here.

She thought more about it, and figured that Jin kept her in for a reason. If he always captures anyone who is a threat to him, he should have make more cubics by now. But that wasn't right, it would be a waste of space and money, it should've been better to execute them immediately, or just get rid of them if they are not really that harmful.

Nina stopped thinking once she heard footsteps.

The guards outside saluted. "Good morning ,captain!"

_Captain?_

A young Swedish soldier walked by, smiling at his subbardants.

"Morning, the two of you." He greeted back, and saw Nina immediately.

"So are you the one that tried to assassinate the leader earlier on?" He asked.

"You sure sounded stupid enough to ask. Are you really the captain here?" Nina said rudely, making one of the guards trying to scold her back, but Lars held out his hand to stop him.

"It's all right." he talked, and the guard just retracted his form.

This time, he walked right infront of the cubic, making sure he was not anywhere near the dangerous voltage.

"Just checking, but I guess it is obvios isn't it." He mocked, by looking around, stating that she was the only one in there. Her eyes narrowed at him, already disliking his attitude.

"So why was she kept here? Does she contain some important information from us?"

"Maybe. She won't let us know who sent her to assassinate Kazama Jin, but he told us ,that information was not most important."

Lars nodded. "What does he need from her then?"

The guard gave a shake, stating that he does not know. "It was our fault that we let her in with such ease. We must have been distracted and that let her took advantage of coming in."

"I don't think so. The security is tight here. I'm sure that one of you must seen her when she climbs in. "

"You might wanna re-consider that." Nina responded from the other side. Lars turned around with his finger in his chin, rubbing it.

"Your guards just have bad timing, that's it." she shrugged and folded her arms, begining to whistle a pitiful tune.

* * *

><p><strong>_Lars' POV_<strong>

When I first heard this woman talk , I was impressed really. She must have been assigned to this job for long years now, only then can she be able to be as swift as a black cat.

Thinking about it, Mishima Zaibatsu's security is really tight, you can't avoid guards because they are everywhere. The walls are not made of normal material,security cameras are in every angle, trained hounds are able to sniff anything that is out of place, and we have a strong guard at the gate, so how?

Nina Williams seems to be in her mid twenties...around 24 I suppose.

"Well, I'm here to actually inform you that Kazama Jin has told me to give you a test."

"I don't like to write." she joked.

I ignored her. "It's combat, I assure you. Within the next few hours, you'll be battling with 8 soldiers. The mishima zaibatsu does not go easy on both side of genders."

She only replied with a shrug.

This woman must have already gotten used to this kind of environment.

"I still have a job to do you know, like assassinating your boss."

"You shall get your chance, but maybe right after the test." I joked.

* * *

><p><strong>_Normal POV_<strong>

Of course, Nina Williams did not meant what she had said. She had already gave up the idea of assassinating him.

The test had triggered her excitement for fun. She can't wait anymore longer after hearing what Lars Alexandersson had informed her.

She'll be battling 8 of them, though seems unfair to others, but it was fair enough for her. She liked competition.

The more the merrier.

Lars then turned around and strutted away, accomponied with 3 soldiers.

_"This woman has potential, I can see why she is still in this place."_

"While I'm away, I advice you to get some rest. To prepare for later." he said lastly, closing the heavy metal door, with the sounds of coding to lock it, lastly.

Indeed she was tired, but she can't sleep, even if she wanted to.

* * *

><p>_(Main Office)_<p>

With his bedroom out of order, or likely to be, he decided that he should get on with work immediately.

He searched on the internet, finding any possible news and critique towards the war he started. Thousands and more political parties were busy writing there complaints towards the situation, expressing their useless thoughts on how it could cause them bankruptcy, the lost of ego towards there country, and lives all thrown away like rubbish.

One topic caught his attention suddenly, as he read a certain information that G-corp was to save the day, before Mishima Zaibatsu ruins the world.

Knowing that his father was now the new leader of that company, he immediately stood up, angry at the situation in hand. With that, a woman suddenly opens the door to give him more news.

"Sir, these are the papers that you wanted to see."

He snatched it from her, eyes scanning everything as he read it one by one.

_The new Leader of Mishima Zaibatsu has gone mad!_

_Kazama Jin's evil plans._

_G- corporation disapproves_

_WANTED_ Kazama Jin_dead or alive_

"Ha!" He tossed everything around, and the papers flew away liked frightened doves. A menacing smirk spread across his lips, as his plans were working smoothly.

Not one knew what Jin's true intention is, for starting a war.

He knew far too well that Kazuya was not doing this for the world. The father just wanted to screw his son's life and plans. Everything was already set in motion, this was what he wanted, his father to battle with him.

_"You aren't getting away with any of this, Kazuya."_

* * *

><p>_(Chamber)_Few hours later<p>

"Here's a new suit for you." One soldier gave Nina a new outfit.

It was a white catsuit. 4 belts tied on both her legs, 2 hip holsters, and a choker belt. The clothing has alot of belts, that's it.

She went behind the film to change, after she finished, she dumped her soaked violet suit onto the floor and left it there. She'll be missing that one for a while.

Once again her hands were handcuffed, and she was brought outside. This time they walked towards the main entrance of the building, going down from a tansparent lift.

The view showed soldiers marching around, some reloading there guns, and some sharpening there weapons, especially the one with a almost bald haircut.

Lars was standing just right next to him, chatting.

_"They friends or something?"_

Finally reaching the grounds, the lift door open and 3 of them stepped out, with Lars and his friend walking by.

"Is this the woman that will be sparring with all 8 of us?" The Japanese started asking him.

"Yes." Lars answered back, simply. Without anymore hesitation, he gestured a few more men to follow him.

They continued walking until they reached into the next room, him decoding the lock and the door shifts open automatically. The room inside was covered entirely with white, so much that it can blind a already blinded man even more.

She had the urge to insult the interior designer, but thought it was not important anymore. Quickly, 7 soldiers dressed not in armor, but white as well entered, accompanied with a Japanese man, whom had questioned about her earlier on.

"So you're in this? Where's your sword." she asked, seeing that he was sharpening it moments ago.

Tougou shooked his head at this.

"It does not mean I shall go easy on you without it." His arrogance rised as he told her. "This test, ordered by Kazama Jin himself, should be through combat. No weapons allowed."

All 8 of them surrounded her, and Lars closes the door. Right now , at the top corner of the room was a short circuit camera, connected to the screen where Jin was seating infront of right now.

Lars Alexandersson was viewing everything through a window in the control room. He immediately set the timer, and started enjoying the show, seeing how capable she can be.

* * *

><p>_<strong>Nina's POV_<strong>

I stood in the center, where my mind becomes clear, and everything unseen. My blood boiling and streaming fast within the veins, causing my heart to beat fast, awakening something that has been hidden away for such a long time.

How long has it been?

__flashback__

_I remembered how enjoyable it was as the crowd cheered for me in everyway. _

_They love me..._

_Love me for how I can just easily toss all these so called giant fighters away like nothing._

_Cracking there bones and making them suffer, as bits of blood,dirt, grime and sweat covered my entire body._

_Feeling quite tired for a moment, I combed a hair that has been matting over my forhead away, and sighed, looking around all the collapsed victims, with more merciless crowds crying for more action._

_"More! More! More! More!"_

_"Put in more fighters! WE WANT ACTIOOON!"_

_Without anymore choice, the helpers just unlock the cage, and let the extras charge in, desperate to try out if they can defeat the slim woman right infront of them._

_With that, she stand in her aikido pose once more, and ran towards all of them._

__flashback ended__

It really has been long.

The alarm sounded off, and it was like that very same day when it happened.

Everything then went into sudden motion. One was stepping out the most within all of them.

I side-stepped, and he missed me.

Next thing happened, everything was becoming fast again, as I wrap my arms around his hand, used him as a shield to avoid kicks from 3.

He was in pain as I threw him away, and sent a flying kick to another. One soldier managed to grab me, and his partner was about to kick me back.

Managing with 2 legs again, I stopped him, clip hard, and twisted his foot in one powerful turn, with a painful groan escaping.

I elbowed the man behind me, he let go, chopped his neck, numbing his nervous system.

Next came another, he landed his right foot just in time with out-stretched arms, as I dodged and kicked him quickly, falling hard onto the ground.

With this chance, I grab both his feet and disable them. He'll be unable to stand up for 10 minutes.

5 down...

The Japanese, known as Togou ordered the last 2.

Both of them, expectingly came charging towards me again. One decided to grab me and the other trying to stay under to avoid any cheating kicks in the lower region.

I smirked as I realized their plans. I ran and used the one who was standing low like a stair case, spin in the air and kick his head from behind, then the next one received a broken rib cage as he left that far wide open.

7 down...

With that...Togou was the only one left, expression disappointed and furious at how his men were all down easily just like that.

"Now's only me and you, so what are you waiting for?" I folded my arms, just looking at him from a far range.

"I saw all your moves...this time, it won't be easy."

How wrong he was.

Just like that, he came charging, first thing was to kick me. I blocked him with my arms, and the next thing coming was a fast puch towards my stomach.

I did not expect that.

"Uargh!"

A small red splat landed on the floor as I held onto my stomach within few seconds delay.

Maybe I was tired, but damn, there's no way I can loose now.

In fast motion I dodged another flying kick from him, and as his entire form came flying, my hands grabbed onto his shoulders, slammed him right onto the floor.

I cracked his hand, then the next was his left foot. I stood up and backed away from him, to avoid anymore sneaky moves.

I admit, he is a tough cookie.

With all that I did just now, he managed to **still** be able to stand on his feet, resisting the pain.

The next was a karate chop. I side-stepped, he saw that and threw a fist again, but I blocked it.

Not resisting anymore, I did the cheapest move that even any woman can muster. With one strong and hard kick to the crotch, he ends up stumbling, holding onto his precious jewels as he doubles over in pain.

"That...is ..not fair!" He panted, still stinging on his private part.

He should have wore a cock blocker or something...I wasn't expecting that though.

I shrugged coldly and walked away.

"It's still a combatic move." I stated in a matter of fact, and exited myself.

* * *

><p>_<strong>Normal POV_<strong>

Lars, who was in the control room ended up laughing so hard ,looking at what had just happened.

He just can't help it.

But putting that action aside, he find everything to be worth watching.

* * *

><p>_(Main office)_<p>

Jin decided to ignore the last part.

It was indeed cheating, but after witnessing everything Nina had done, her grabs, her combos and technique, she was a skilled aikidoist and assassin.

He immediately turn on his speaker connected to Eddy's earphone, and gave his next order.

"I want you to check the tournament file. Find the name, Nina Williams, and send it to me as soon as possible."

Within few minutes later, Eddy arrived with a enveloped file and layed it infront of Jin's Japanese man sat up from his wheel chair and took the file, sliding his hand into it, taking out papers that contained the blond woman's identity and her profile.

Her name, origin, family, and birthdate were all listed above, but her story was not told in this file. Though one subject caught his attention.

_She was put into a experiment entitled "Cold sleep". Used as a lab rat, and ordered by Kazuya Mishima._

At this rate, Jin shooked his head. His father had definitely done alot of terrible things, he wasn't surprised that Nina happened to be one of his inserted the papers back into the file.

"What is it, sir?"

"Nothing. Now bring her here. This will be a one on one conversation, I won't be needing anyone else in this room."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Next chapter coming...as soon as possible...


	3. One on One

**Author's note:** Yeees! Finish from yesterday! Tooked me long enough to type this, without getting distracted by internet. .

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tekken and it's character's used in this fic. Tekken (c) Namco

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong> One on One

"We'll be bringing you to see Kazama Jin right now."

Nina grunted softly, as if a panther was trying to keep silent when trying to catch a deer on open.

"Tell him that I need to rest, maybe later I'll see him." She pushed the soldier away, making them grab her hands and handcuffed them.

"We cannot listen to orders from you, we do not care wethere you are tired or not."

Nina was already expecting that answer, she just felt like saying it out for the fun of it.

The yellow lights all gave a soft glow onto the the moving 3 figures, casting there shadows onto the scarlet and golden carpted floor of the walkway.

Her eyes then focused on the Brazilian man right infront of her, walking. She had saw him before in tournaments, but her first time seeing him was after her coldsleep.

Skilled capoeira man he was.

She chuckled in her mind, wondering how people can fight each other like that and soon they forget about them, where they have to check on their identity in some kind of file, only then they remember.

After going up through the elevator once again, it feels like everything was in rewind mode. The only thing she wished for now was that her body and muscles can disappear.

Just covered with sweat, she entered the room, there the back of the wheel chair, facing their direction.

"Now leave."

The soldiers let go of her, leaving with Eddy Gordo on their tails. With the door ending with a soft click, she looked back at the black squari-ish object right behind the desk. The fire place gave a warmth to the entire room, as outside was starting to snow.

Those tiny flakes falling gently, it reminded her of that horrible snow storm when her father got shot right infront of her eyes, just because she panicked.

She grimaced at the bitter memory. She was too late, why hadn't she been more calm and collected back then as she was of now, so her father could have died peacefully with a disease or elderly-men illness.

"Take a seat."With her hands still locked, she walked towards the seat that was laid right infront of his desk, and sat down with the back of his chair still facing her.

"Don't tell me we're going to continue where we left off." she said, sarcastically. Of course that isn't going to be likely.

Finally, he turned around and with his hands on both sides of the chair's rail, the same serious expression plastered on his face.

"No. This time I'd like to discuss with you on a matter more serious."

_"Matter more serious? Now that's new."_

Her shoulders tilted up, shrugging and parting her lips for sighing. "More serious matter..are you hiring me or something?"

"As my bodyguard."

She heard that, and she doesn't feel like looking at his face at the moment. Suddenly, she broked out laughing, that haughty and proud laugh where you can only hear once in a while, especially when her sister was defeated.

"Hahahaha! Funny, I remembered that I tried assassinating you for 2 times,you even said it yourself few hours ago and you recruited me in...just like that? Hahaha."

"I only need you for safety and a firing gun. After this war is over, I no longer need your assisstance." The voice that he made as he said these cruel words out like it was nothing , can make any soft-hearted person cry and feel bad for the blond woman.

Though as both of them were as cold-hearted as another, non of them are harmed in the making of this.

"Besides, I can still order any of my army to kick your ass back into the army, if you do plan on trying anything funny."

The assassin chuckled once again, and shaked her head with a tsk sound.

"You know what I heard from you just now? Insecurity...you don't even put trust in me, so don't bother asking." she rejected the idea and lied back down onto the wheel chair, deciding to look the other way.

With that, Jin finally draw out a paychecque, wrote on the amount on it and show it to Nina.

"Your paycheque."

After seeing the amount, her eyes widened. That was really a large sum of money to be honest.

"..."

The Japanese man raised his brow, waiting for her reply.

"You got yourself a deal." she nodded at this.

Immediately, this evil smirk, where everybody had saw before made it's way on his lips, Jin reached out his hand to shake hers, but Nina just looked at his hand, not reaching.

He reverted, thinking that she isn't really believing what he was saying just now. Was she sarcastic the entire time? Jin would like to master sarcasm one day.

"I'm telling the truth, this cheque will be yours."

"I'd like to shake your hand really, to seal the deal but my hands are still locked you see." As flexible as she is, she twisted her arms around from her back to the front like nothing, showing a metal bracelet locking both her hands.

Jin sighed at this, and without anymore hesitation, he broke the handcuffs like it was nothing. A small trail of elecricity followed along the useless piece of metal as it landed on the floor with a soft thump.

"I apologise for my guard's stupidity."

"It's all right." she massaged her wrist, wondering how much power can this guy possess actually. But she then remembered ,he was a Mishima.

Anna had told her about them once.

* * *

><p><em>_flashback_<em>

_While both of them panted in exhaustion after their furious battle between each other, Anna started the conversation._

_It was the 2nd tournament back then, as that deadly scarlett of her dress pranced around the wind. Both of them were at the balcony of Mishima Zaibatsu, where Kazuya Mishima was the head._

_"So how has it been for my dear sister?" The word "dear" made Nina almost puke._

_"Still on with assassinating the Mishima family aren't you?"_

_"Ha, ofcourse. What else would I be here for?" she grinned, smudging that blood off from her chin, standing up and prepare for another round. Anna cried in a determined voice and both of them launched into the next combat battle._

_It all ended as she fail down onto the cold hard surface of the floor, with her sister stepping on her ribs with her violet heels._

_Anna coughed out blood that ended up splattering her bare chest, as she looked at Nina, hissing at her. Her internal organs were damaged to the core._

_"Keep that souvenier from me while you're at the hospital." she said and rolled the brunette slightly as she pushed her with her heel, and walked away._

_Before she even managed to open the door, she heard Anna trying to stand up, catching her breath._

_"I'm not finished with you yet, Nina!" The desperation in her poor voice was beginning to strain._

_"Just get some rest already." She opened the door, but before she managed to lay one step on the steps, she heard Anna said something that caught her attention._

_"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT KAZUYA MISHIMA!"_

_This made Nina closed the door back, and she looked at Anna like a dog, continue barking. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she gritted her teeth at Anna._

_"and why is that? You're looking down on a person who just defeated you, is that right?"_

_The brunette shaked her head this time, being honest._

_"It runs in the family. This...special gene that contains in their bloodline...gives them immortality." Anna tried standing up, but failed to._

_"Because of this gene, they harbour power, not like any other normal human being at all. Electricity flows out of their bodies like it was part of them."_

_Nina continues staring at Anna, eventually listening to everything she was telling , her sister ended passing out, and that left the blond assassin a new answer towards this clan._

__flashback ended__

* * *

><p>With that, she shaked Jin's hand, and the next thing she got was a small electrocute, causing her to automatically revert.<p>

"You know what? Forget the handshake." She held both her hands up, saying that she given up on the idea."But the deal's done. Am I going to start now?"

Both of them smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Tell me in R&R if there's grammar errors or spellings please?XD My dad told me my grammer was horrible. :/ I need to learn.


	4. Missionary

**Author's note:** This chapter is pretty much going to be very boring, I can tell you. Anyhooow, because, I won't be going too deep with the relationship between these 2 characters yet, so it's yes and no for a few chapters. I don't want it to become cliche like my other crappy fics, I want them to be cold-hearted between each other first, then later...yeah, you know where this is getting. There might even be lemon as well. O_O Lol now, about lemon, it is going to be my first time writng about it, O_O' yeah, but only in laaater chapters, if I do update fast...

**Disclaimer: **No.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4_Missionary<p>

**Nina's POV**

First day of mission huh?

If you wanna get that paycheck ASAP, then you'd better.

It was just an easy job, I'm saying. All you actually need to do is go boss the soldiers around.

"You 5, get into the jet plane now,your boss' next plan is for you to head towards Spain, and conquer the area. Take 7 more jet planes with you, 7 is a lucky number anyway."

"Are you sure 7 is enough ?"

"That's an order, no questions." I glared at them coldly as they immediately saluted and trooped away, doing exactly what I said.

Each jet plane consists of 4 nuclear bombs, 4 x 7...

That should be enough really, I don't get why they needed so much. Nuclear is expensive, do they even know that?

Now, beside Spain...

Immediately Lars tapped me on the shoulder, giving me the next plan, which area to take over, and more other things that has to deal with country politics.

The politics were just small talk, now Jin's next plan was to have 4 more countries to conquer. Exactly, how much does he plan on hogging? Though I was somehow starting to wonder why he started all this in the first place. I pushed that thought away.

Wondering gets you no where.

If the job calls for it, then it'll be that, I'm highly paid for doing all only took them 10 minutes later to get there, and everything was blown to bits. How I love myself a jet plane must have been getting married or something, just saw a church few seconds ago, now it had just became ashes. I swear it was unfortunate really.

"Now, 10 of you, wait till 4 of them come back, and the next destination will be Germany."

With that, I turned my back around, walking straight out from the room that is full of techs. My eyes can almost pop out from looking at the screen, and I don't get how they can stand the radiated heat in then I have to bring myself to another radiated room again. Pffft, who am I complaining?

"Check up on him, for me . I need to know how the android is working."

That was what Jin Kazama had instructed before he left to Europe for another work in progress. I opened the door, the blue ill-lit light shoned onto a bright glowing case with a professor, probably in his mid- 70's or so.I walk down towards the azle of the stairs, my heels clicking on the cemented floor.

"Hello Ms. Williams, I see you had come and check on me again."

I gave a slight nod at him, my eyes were hidden behind the sunglasses, but I suppose I don't need to wear that anymore. My hands took it off and now I can see what was the work out on , in the it was, laying in there like sleeping beauty material was mostly nano tech, her bones where made entirely with pure tungsten. Her features, her flesh and her entire body was already completed, now her clothing were the only things left to be put on. I kept staring at it for a while, wondering how this android shall engage in combat.

The doctor read my mind.

"You'll get to see the demonstration later, Alisa is about to be finished soon, so don't worry ."

"Alisa is her name, how nice." There it was again, the sarcastic tone that can never be rid off.

"Yes, give me 2 more hours." The frail looking Bosconovitch himself picked up his utensils immediately, and got back to work.

He's hardworking, and I like that.I smirked a little, and left immediately, after Eddy Gordo told me that both of us will be giving a short visit to Egypt for a while.

We stepped onto the copter, within 38 seconds it took off, and we're on our way to the deserted land.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Laying at the far east of the land itself was non other than Egypt. A mysterious place, covered only entirely with sand and silent red rocks, the hot wind making the temperature far worst than expected.

Not a spec or even a lake of water can be found in this dry ground.

The helicopter finally landed on the solid earth, with Nina and Eddy stepping out, their locks and bangs becoming a total mess because of the strong wind caused by the copter's propeller, with the dust surrounding them.

"So this is how it looked like." Eddy started, staring at a building, not far from them, with a huge ancient door that needed a kind of key to open.

"This place is going to be part of the plan is it?" Nina asked the Brazilian man standing beside her. He gave a slight nod.

"Yes." Even if he was just listening, he too was wondering what Jin Kazama is planning. But Eddy Gordo, the man himself was just here due to a deal he had sealed with him. He traded his time to work for the Mishima Zaibatsu. Once the war was over, Jin promised that he will save Eddy's mentor's life, keeping the end of the deal.

Everything was...just thrown to here suddenly, and it was awkward. There were alot of stories deep down each inside a individual who are involved in this war.

_Revenge.._

_Power.._

_To save a life..._

_Money..._

_The pleasure to kill..._

But everyone seemed that being a busybody is useless. It is better to keep silent about it. Everybody's only goal for now is to survive and be in victor.

Suddenly,the blond woman, through instinct felt that something was wrong. A strange power was emerging deep under the ground. She stepped a few steps backward, out of the blue, making Eddy raised one of his brows up.

"Something the matter?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She gave a slight 's phone started ringing. He answered and that cold,stoic voice was non too familiar.

"How is it?"

"Oh Boss. The gate is still closed ofcourse, and no one seemed to be intruding yet."

"Good. Still, this place still needs to be checked, just to make sure there isn't a sign of life at all."

With that, the line ended with Eddy flipping his phone, putting it back onto his chest pocket.

"We should go now, there's nothing keeping us here anymore."

Both of them climbed back onto the copter as they flew right back to Tokyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>*typing away next chapter.*


End file.
